Magic Stones and Shells
Uncut stones, ordinary-looking rocks, and seashells with magical abilities and powers. Negation Objects that can take away merfolk abilities; powers, the ability to change into merfolk, and/or to change back when in a tail. 1-Hour Shells A collection of small, spotted seashells sent to Paige and Summer by their older sister Blair. According to her (and the book she found, rubbing one on the body would keep a mermaid from transforming when wet for one hour. They could only be used once each. Transformation Creek Shell A seashell which Elizabeth found near a creek and kept. It transformed her into a mermaid. Katelynn's Rock A rock which Katelynn found on her nightstand. When she picked it up she cut her hand on it, and instantly turned into a mermaid. The Diamond's Eye A large pink-purple diamond which Jake found while swimming at the dock. He took it home, and it whispered about a change that was coming. After taking a drink, he transformed into a merman. Later the diamond transformed into a seashell, changed back, and began talking to him in a Cockney accent. Becoming frustrated at the object that had rendered him neither human nor fish, Jake started trying to smash it, with no success. The Magic Shell A Jujube Top-Shell, mostly white, found by Lexi and Sofia while beach combing. Its sound knocked both girls unconscious, simultaneously transforming them into mermaids - though they had to touch water to discover this. Eventually it was revealed to have been created by a witch for two girls, Anna and Sarah, who wanted to become closer to the sea. It later fell into the hands of Anna's sister, Sirena, who wanted to use its power to take over the ocean. She recruited some friends and they started calling themselves the Sirens. These were the original mermaids and Sirens. Anna also apparently created the Mermish language. Paua Shell A seashell found by Nidia and April in the park. The girls both wished they were mermaids, though not seriously, and instantly popped tails. Realizing what they'd done, they wished to only be mermaids when they were wet, and the shell complied. Pool Crystal A round crystal discovered by Avalon at the bottom of a public pool. It may have been left there by a young boy who teleported away shortly before she got in. Retrieving it, Avalon gave it to her friend Erica and set up a meeting at the hot tub near their apartments that night. Erica brought the gem, and when her brother Edward accidentally pushed her into the water, it started to sparkle. The girls got scared and left, but the next time they touched water, they turned into mermaids. Scavenger Shells A series of shells Lola had to find. The first was in a box, along with a spell which transformed her into a mermaid. Later, it was revealed to be one of three, which had belonged to three previous mermaids, and each had its own associated powers. Lola's had already given her hydrokinesis, rain control and cryokinesis; the other two controlled fire and the other elements of weather. When the shell was stolen, Lola lost her powers, though it was later returned to her. Powers Air Shell A seashell which, according to the Book of Mermaids, would give its owner air powers 5 minutes after he or she listened to its song. Ashley stole it from Roxy and gained aerokinesis. Athena's Shell A spiral shell found by Caroline, being sought after by Sirens. As she discovered, it was created by Neptune's wife to heal one of her sick daughters; it was supposed to enhance her powers. Before she could use it, however, it was stolen by a Siren who corrupted it so that any mermaid who attempted to use it would have her powers go out of control--or augment a Siren's abilities to the point where she could destroy the world. It's indestructible (at least with Caroline's resources), so she attempted to hide it. However, with the transformation of all Sirens into mermaids, the shell has been rendered unusable. Elemental Charms A set of rounded, flat stones - blue, orange - that are associated with the elements. Ashley and Sienna found them while returning from a mysterious island. Vanishing Gem A small, clear stone that gave Emma Teleportation abilities when she touched it. She was transported to the cave, where her friends later found her. Juice Gems A set of jewels that apparently appeared five hours after Faith and Alice turned into mermaids. According to the internet, they had to find these gems and drink their "juice." They discovered them fairly quickly, and as soon as they put the jewels into cups, they dissolved into liquid. They tasted bad with a decent aftertaste, and felt bubbly in the girls' stomachs. Seconds later, they lost consciousness. Upon waking up, both had the powers of hydrokinesis, cryokinesis and thermokinesis. Orial Shell A shell found by Andy, possibly a Dusky Cone, which granted him hydrokinesis, but later threw his and Jordan's powers out of whack. Smashing it to pieces ended the chaos. Power Stones A set of "stones" - a transparent star and blue shell, both glassy-looking - discovered by Annie and Emma in the magic river which first turned them into mermaids. They kept the objects, later gaining several powers of their own. Seashell of Power A white, ice-cold seashell which Dakota had to find in order to unlock her powers. She was given the choice between it and an extremely hot rock, and chose the shell based on the notes she'd been sent. Wind Cockle A Van Hyning's Cockle, mostly cream with golden-brown ribbing, found by McKenna and given to Cassidy. It gave the other mermaid aerokinesis and gelidkinesis. Other Book Shell A Florida Fighting Conch that belonged to whichever mermaid wrote in the Mermaid Book. When its owner died, or returned it, the shell would pass on to another mermaid. Its original owner was Coral the mermaid, followed by Corinne and Claire. It also contained fairy dust to indicate the color of the owner's tail - in this case, blue. Moon-Ocean Crystals Crystals Aeryn and Kathy were sent looking for. They were small, blue and shaped like teardrops, scattered across the world. When formed into a crescent shape, they combined into a single blue crystal. They were created a long time ago, when mermaids drained their powers into the Moon Pools to protect them from a power-hungry human named Lord Louis Hamselgroft. Shellphones Seashells used to communicate across distances with other mermaids. One such phone was the conch, found by Kayla; another by Ruby while swimming in the ocean; Erin possessed one of her own and so did Bella. Kristie was sent one by the Queen of Neptune, and it "followed" her as she pursued a Siren; she deduced that it was dangerous to leave it lying around. Alice had what seemed like a variation of a shellphone, which only buzzed and gave her a message. After doing some research online, Emma found out how to use them, and called Rikki. The Shell The shell is a magic coral that somehow protects the ocean. It's hidden in a secret castle that can be reached by a vortex on an island in Mexico. Jaylie was forced to return it when Amber had to take a test for school. Rock of Power A rock with unidentified magical powers, which Annalise found during her search for "the five magical items." Teleportation Cockle A grey shell that appeared to be a Van Hyning's Cockle. It was used by Talie Kresh to capture Aly and Serena; it teleported itself to follow them constantly until they touched it, at which point it teleported them into her clutches. Transport Rock A small, ordinary-looking dark grey stone sent to Caroline by the Sirens. All she had to do to use it was touch it and say "transport," and it would teleport her to the location the Sirens wanted her. Siren-Killing Stone A gemstone belonging to the mermaid government, which would destroy all Sirens on the planet when activated. Its power was neutralized by a potion that Caroline used to transform all Sirens into mermaids. Memory Stone A rare stone that is found in the ocean which can be used to go back to your memories. Kara used this to find a way to get her tail backCategory:Magic